Currently, the cost of distilled water for drinking purposes or other forms of human consumption is uneconomical. Some conventional apparatuses have been proposed for economical drinking water distillation. One apparatus includes a water heater and distiller apparatus in which condensing steam in the distilling portion of the apparatus gives up its latent heat to water which is being heated in the water heating portion of the apparatus. However, the device promotes the use of separate or auxiliary heating elements and controlling energizing thereof based on an amount of fluid in a boiler. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,102, issued Sep. 1, 1987, to G. Sundquist, for Water Heater and Distiller Apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,286, issued Apr. 19, 1994, to D. G. Palmer, entitled Water Supply System.
Another device includes a feed water intake which provides water in excess of the distilled water output, a heater controlling the quantity of water boiled, a waste water exit port to remove accumulated water above a certain level, a distilled water exit port in the vapor space, a condensing device to transfer the heat of condensation to a hot water tank and a waste water heat exchange device to transfer heat from a waste water to the hot water tank. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,789, issued Jul. 22, 1986, to J. G. Bjorklund entitled Water Purification Apparatus.